


A Kiss in the Dark

by palepinkimpulses



Series: HaruXRin Adorableness [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Aww, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palepinkimpulses/pseuds/palepinkimpulses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin tries to get Haru's attention while riding the subway.<br/>Cute embarrassed Rin at the end :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing fanfiction, so it might not be fantastic. i needed to write this after Free! Eternal Summer ended.  
> Thanks for reading! ^_^
> 
> follow me on tumblr [here](http://www.palepinkimpulses.tumblr.com) and my ff account is [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/~palepinkimpulses) :)

“Ughhhhh….” Rin sighed overdramatically. He slanted his eyes over to Haru standing next to him, who had not reacted at all, and had continued to stare at the subway map.

“UGHHHHH” Rin sighed again, this time a bit louder. He again looked over at Haru. Nope.

“UGHHHHHHHHH!!!” Finally, Haru glanced over at him. “What’s wrong, Rin?”

 _Yes! I got his attention!_ Rin thought to himself triumphantly. _Now I need to keep it that way._ He cleared his throat and said, “I am just seriously pissed right now. Nitori’s studying habits are annoying me and the captain won’t let me change rooms. Speaking of which, the captain keeps asking me for my sister’s phone number… He’s like a stalker!...” Going off on his planned tangent, Rin noticed Haru listening with an impassive expression.

Suddenly, the lights went out, leaving the train pitch black. The subway train jolted to a halt, even though they weren’t at the next stop yet. Rin clung onto the metal pole next to him, and he felt Haru gripping his shoulder gently, trying to keep from losing his balance. Rin’s heart leaped.

“What the hell is going on? I can’t see anything!” Rin muttered. At that same moment, an announcement came on through the loudspeakers.

“We are sorry for the inconvenience, and we should be up and running in only a few minutes. Thank you for your cooperation. “After the announcement, impatience and annoyance was clear in the whispers of the other passengers.

 _Great, now I really am pissed._ Rin sighed. “Now we’re going to be late meeting up with Makoto and the others…”

He felt a pair of lips lightly brush against his cheek, and heard words whispered into his ear, reassuring him about the problems he was complaining about before. “You don’t have to worry about things too much. They’ll resolve themselves soon.” It seemed like since he couldn’t see anything in the dark, Rin’s other senses were much sharper. The softness of Haru’s lips, the faint buzzing sensation left on his cheek, Haru’s familiar chlorine smell… A blush immediately started to dust his cheeks.

“We are up and running now, thank you for your patience!” Another announcement crackled through the loudspeakers, and the lights flickered on. Everyone sighed in relief. “Finally!” “I thought it would take forever!”

Rin glanced at Haru. He was exactly like how he was before, expressionless and staring at the subway map. And he was beautiful.

Rin could clearly recall the kiss just Haru gave him, and face went from just blushing to full-on tomato red. His heart started beating rapidly.

_Damn. How could just a few words from him make me feel this way?_

_How many times will he stop my heart like this?_

 

_End_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my fandom-crazy blog at www.palepinkimpulses.tumblr.com :D


End file.
